Scars
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be under child abuse? April and Michelangelo can somehow relate. After discovering a new type of ooze, the family suddenly became human. But when a detention led April to her abusive uncle, will the remaing family save her? And where is Michelangelo? Is he in the same fate as April's...but worse? WARNING: Abuse. Set in the 2K12 universe
1. Prelude: Demons

**Scars**

**Prelude  
Demons**

* * *

**MICHELANGELO**

Demons. That was all Michelangelo could think of. He believed that demons roam around the Earth. It's not that he's a satanist. It's just a matter of believing. He believes that the person who had enough misery is the demons' prey. He believes that sprits are more populous than living beings. But the world's power is too powerful to accept the good spirits. That's why they are being replaced by demons. He had that belief since he was born and he will live wiht it until the day he will become a spirit.

But the man he is facing is not a kindered spirit. Rather, he is a demon...more like the demon of abuse. The demon has entered to his body when he was in misery and now, he lived with it. He cannot get the demon out anymore. He was like Raph. But they were opposites. Raph is the tsundere***** and the man is very cruel. Raph knows how to hold his temper but the man is too violent and stronger than Raph. The man is the exact opposite of a pacifist (*cough* *cough* Donnie *cough*). But his status is the one that greatly affected the child. The man is Hamato Mashimi, brother of his fahter. In short, he is is his uncle. But somehow, he doesn't feel like he is his uncle. In his eyes, he is a strong demon who abuse children for fun. And he wanted to fight. But he can't. He was weak. He was very weak. Nothing could change that. Ever.

Right now, he is on the floor, panting from the bruises he got. Blood came out from his forehead, freckles, jaw and right arm. He was punched and kicked on the forehead, freckles and jaw. As for the right arm, he was slashed with a knife. It hurts so bad. He can feel his bones crack into pieces. He barely stood up, for his legs were very weak. Tears came out, replaying on everything that happened from the begin.

Stupid Donnie. If he didn't pick up the human ooze from the fallen Kraang, then maybe he would annoy Raph. He would still mess with his katas. He would still eat pizza. He would still pull a prank. He would still skate in the sewers. But _no_. His family insisted on trying the ooze. And look where it got him now. He's trapped in a house, abused repeatedly by Mashimi both physically and emotionally.

But it's not their fault. April was also abused. And if he were to choose, he would save a friend's life and would happily die for it. He didn't care if he was ordered to commit suicide. April means more than anything to the world. He's just a being in the shadows, ignored by everyone. And he would take the risk.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. His eyes widened by the familiar footsteps.

_Please no..._he thought. _I don't want anymore..._

"Oh, Mikeranjero******. Finally!"

Opening the door, Mashimi smirked.

"Go to the store, will ya? These are for my snacks."

Mashimi threw the list to him. Then, he broguht out Mikey's family picture he got a few days before they became humans. Then, Mashimi activated the lighter and brought it near the picture.

"If you disobey me, you can say farewell to this picture and your father's room. Understood?!"

Mikey nodded. Weakly, he stood up, used the wall as support and managed to get out.

Looking at the sky, he quietly prayed for April's safety.

_Make sure they don't know what's happening to me, _he thought. _I want you to be safe. That's what a friend would do._

Soon, he stopped at the grocery.

"First off...Bernkastel wine..."

* * *

**APRIL**

The phone rang...again. Uncle August had enough of it. April, wearing a yellow sundress with drops of blood on it, wished it wasn't the Child Counseling Center. She hated to be threatened by her uncle. Sometimes, bruises would appear on her cheeks whenever she disobeyed. But she had no choice. Her mother's room was at stake. She doesn't want her mother's room to be burned. If it would, the memory of her mother will be gone...forever.

"You better remember where the bankbook is..."

April just whimpered.

Walking to the table, August picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, this is Ryan from the Child Counseling Center. We came to appeal April O'Neil's safety."_

"Eh again? Don't you have anyone to bother?"

_"We just want to make sure that April is okay. Can you put her on the phone?"_

August sneered. "Hey, didn't I say she had a fever?!"

_"Do you refuse to put April on the phone?"_

"FINE!"

Then, he walked to April. April tried to stand up. With a smirk, August whispered on her ear, "Don't make me mad. Or you could say bye bye to your mother's room. We are a happy family, right?"

His hands went to her shoulders. He squeezed it tightly. April could feel her bones crack. She winced but obeyed. "I know. We are a happy family."

Walking down the stairs, April picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**DONATELLO**

_Don't worry, April. _he thought. He stood behind Ryan, along with the rest of his family. He can still hear the rally outside. But he knew this war will end. April will be safe.

_In a bit, you will be safe!_

* * *

***- A person who is violent but has a soft side.  
**- Mikey's name in Katakana**

* * *

**Hey guys! How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Hahahahaha XD Only been gone for the sem break.**

**Afraid I have some bad news:  
Bohol and Cebu were in a 7.2 magnitude earthquake  
Super Typhoon Yolanda ruined the Visayas regions.**

**That's why I became a bit sad. I'm not in Visayas. It's just that...my relatives are in Visayas. :(**

**But aside from them, this is dedicated to my Grade 5 friends who are TMNT fans. Booyakasha, guys! I might not be in grade school next year but at least we can do our pledge in the FB chat XD**

**So yesterday, I watched Higurashi Kai eps. 8-11, read Higurashi Kai Minagoroshi-hen Manga and watched a documentary about abuse. This got me inspired. So, this might also be a bit based from _Adios a la Mutacion_. By the title, I know the guys have been turned to humans. Problem is, I can't read Spanish... ._. I also recruited Mashimi from _Replaced_. So this story will have three sides:**

**(The most I'm focusing on) Mikey being abused  
(Second) The guys trying to find a way to save April  
April being abused**

**So, I worked my butt off and stayed until three in the morning for this. I jsut added the author's note today.**

**So, what do you think of Casey Jones? Stupid Nick, had to copy Hiccup's look and made him worse...**

**D.C.E, signing off**

**Nipaa!**


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Life

**Scars  
DAYBREAK**

* * *

_**"**__**The frog in the well was happy.  
Because he wasn't interested in the outside world.**_

_**The frog in the well was happy.  
Because he didn't have anything to do with the outside world.**_

_**And you were happy, too.  
Because you didn't know what happened outside the well.**_

_**-Frederica Bernkastel (Tatarigoshi-hen)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:  
Normal Life**

* * *

**MICHELANGELO**

Every moment of our lives were precious. And yet, Michelangelo, the comic relief, treasured every second of it. He treasured every second he spent with his family and friends. Though there were trials and setbacks in his life, he treasured them as imperfect jewels. But he still keeps it in his treasure chest. Moments that felt like magic were rare and expensive pearls. Those pearls were never forgotten. Though he would experience pain, he would take out those pearls and admire those moments from the past. He could remember the time their surrogate father found them. Without himas the true key to their existence, they would be nothing. He remembered the time they found the Kraang. Without them, they wouldn't be mutated. He remembered finding April. Without her existence, they wouldn't know the secrets about human life. But more importantly, he was thankful that his brothers were there for him. Related by blood or not, they are always related by bonds. Without them, he would be defenseless and weak. There would be no joy in his life. It woiuld be plain misery and sadness. In the same manner, his brothers need the orange-clad turtle the most. Without him, Donnie would live in his lab like a hermit who hates coming out of his shell. Without him, Leo would be too serious. He wouldn't know the true meaning of fun. Without him, Raph would have more temper than now. He wouldn't learn how to spend a carefree life. Without him...they would become too serious. They wouldn't learn the real meaning of fun. Worse, they might seperate from the beginning. His brothers believed that Mikey is the glue of this family. He would goof off so they can still stick together. That is something Mikey is proud of. No wonder he is an important part of the family.

But though he is the jolliest of all, he still had fear. He fears that his family would grow apart. He feared that his brothers would hate him for being dim-witted. He feared that the world will be taken over by the Shredder (*cough* *cough* SAINW *cough*). So no matter what would happen, his brothers are always there for him.

Hey...will you listen?...

...To the story of the one time in Mikey's life that he tried his hardest just to save a friend?

* * *

**_Showa 88  
June 21, 2013  
New York  
Season: Summer_**

Here he was again. On this filthy place. Accompanied by Donnie, both went to the dump, a "playground" for the two youngest turtles. To Donnie, it was like an island full of treasures. He would collect scraps of metal and take them home. He would use those scraps of metal for new inventions. As for Mikey, he would just go here for fun. Yes, he would help Donnie collect scraps of metal. But he loves to roam around and find useful things so he can make junk art. Most of the time, he would spend the night in his hideout: a green and white RV van that looked like an RV from the 80's. His other things were in there. He also hid a jar of pepperoni he collects from pizza and a jug of iced tea for food sources. All this Mikey has come to love.

That night, was the night again. He could find something nice and take it home.

"Okay, Mikey. You better be at your hideout by midnight. I'll meet you up. Is that clear?"Donnie instructed. Mikey nodded. He could always rely his life on Donnie. He is his lifesaver. That must be one of the reasons why they have the closest relationship...being the A minus team.

Once they separated, a ghostly figure appeared in front of the orange-clad turtle. She has the same, baby blue eyes and has freckles. Her hair was lavender, the color that matches her lavender, sundress. Her hair is tied to a bun, decorated with two chopsticks. Lastly, her footwear was miko slippers.

She was Hasaki Meisaki. And she has appeared throughout Mikey's life. No matter what happens, she is forever twelve while he is sixteen for a year. Both have a childish personality and have an empathetic heart. But Mei is always the shy one. She would easily blush. Mikey is the explosive personality type. He would do stupid things for nothing. But they do interact well.

"Oh stop it. You know I don't do that, right Mikey?"

Both were walking around the whole dumpster to look for something nice. Mikey smirked. Mei whimpered.

Once they felt a bump along the way, they stopped.

Mikey bent down and tried to find the thing using his senses. After a moment, he found a strange USB. The color was green, patterned with silver. It looked like one of those flash drives they found when they first inflitrated the T.C.R.I. But why was it green and not dark blue?

Mei looked at him closely.

"Should we...?"

Mikey thought for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes, smiled and shook his head. "I doubt that this would work. It was in the dumpster for a long time." But Mei didn't give up. She spotted a date at the back.

"But...what's with the date?"

Mikey turned the USB to its back. Indeed, there was a date. But it was covered in dirt. Mikey rubbed the dirt off. Then, the date was read:

**Showa 88 **

**17 Ιουνίου **

**TCRI**

"This...is weird. Mei, what language is this?"Mikey asked, showing the USB. Mei sighed. "I guess it's Greek. But I can't read it."

Mikey hid the USB in his belt. Once he looked at the skies, he gasped. Purple decorated the sky, not black. Which means...it's almost dawn.

"Kami-sama, we're late! We should have been there four hours ago!"Mikey exclaimed.

Then, he felt a hand. But it was weird. Shouldn't humans have five fingers? This has three. Which means...

Oh no.

"Mikey!"

The said turtle turned around to see an angered and worried Donnie. Raph and Leo soon followed. This sent chiils through Mikey's (and possibly Mei's) spine. Why did they have to escape from the dump for two hours just because the Foot were planning something big and Mikey needs to fight? Of course, Donnie _did_ tell him to meet him at midnight. And now, it was dawn.

"What did we say about running out?! Sensei almost had a heart attack!"Leo exclaimed. Mikey took a step back. Then, he looked down.

"Gomen ne, nii-nii."Mikey said. "It seemed like a bother to go out. I can't find anything to do so I decided to go out. The scraps of metal I found were in the RV, by the way."

"I know. I found them."Donnie said. Then, he put an arm around Mikey's neck. "Just don't worry us again."

Mikey nodded and smiled.

Soon, the brothers went home and Mei disappeared, murmuring...

"This is the beginning of the end..."

* * *

**EXTRA SCENES**

**1  
****KRAANG'S PLOT**

_(Phone ringing)_

"Hello, Kingdom of Krassus. Guard 59 speaking."

...

"Hello, this is T.C.R.I. Residence. Kraang Prime speaking. Is King Kraanimus here?"

"Ah yes. Please hold."

...

"Hello, this is King Kraanimus. Who is this?"

"Kraang Prime speaking."

"Ah, hello! How is the plan for the invasion going?"

"Bad news: Kraang 016 dropped the USB in this so called 'Dumpster'."

"XXXX! That XXXXXXX XXXXXXX! Have you found it? Is he alive?"

"No. Kraang 016 has been killed on June 20 of Showa 88. Dismembered and organs were fed to the crows."

"XXXX...well, have you found the one Hasaki in Third Earth Dimension."

"Yes. His name is Hasaki XXXXXXXXXXXX, right?"

"Yes. It is said in the Legendary Scrolls about the Child of The Prophecy. Where is he?"

"With the XXXXXX family, XXXXX XXXX's enemy is there."

"Oh."

"So what do we do, your majesty?"

"Hmm. Shall we use the X'XXXX girl as bait?"

"In what way?"

"Capture her uncle."

"Yes, your majesty."

_(End of phone call)_

* * *

**Character Glossary (Part 1)**

**Michelangelo- **the youngest of the TMNT. Known as the Comic Relief, he has raw energy more than the three combined and has a goofy expression. He was captured by Hamato Mashimi during the confrontation and is abused.

**Mei-** a ghostly guardian of Mikey throughout their lives. She has an innocent personality and can easily blush whenever attracted to boys other than Michelangelo. Her past and origin are both mysterious.

**Leonardo-** eldest of the TMNT. He is the closest to their surrogate father and is a responsible leader. When April was under child abuse and Mikey was missing, he constantly blamed himself for all this (thought, it wasn't his fault). But when they visited Mikey in the hospital, he watched his brother like a hawk.

**Raphael**- second eldest of the TMNT. He has a short temper and is violen but despite all that, has a soft side. He almost killed April's uncle. Later when the family went to the hospital, Raph exposed his soft side to Mikey, giving his complete attention to him (2003 please).

**Donatello- **the third eldest and second youngest of the TMNT. He is the smartest of all the turtles and has acrush on April. When April was abused, he was too determined to save April, almost forgetting about Mikey's disappearance. But when they went to the hospital to visit Mikey, Donnie carefully checked Mikey's condition every hour.

**Kraang Prime- **leader of the Kraang Defense Soldier League (composes of half of the knights of Kraanimus and half of the Dimension X Defense Force). He is very loyal to King Kraanimus.

**King Kraanimus- **the hidden antagonist. Kraanimus wants to capture the Child of The Prophecy so he could conquer Dimension X.

* * *

**A/N: So how's that? Took me three hours jsut to search for a translator and browse in the Higurashi wikia.**

**So many people were asking me "Are the guys going to save Mikey?". Well, it's up to you to find out. (Sherlock mode).**

**Because of the Yolanda or Haiyan Victims, I'll set up a little competition.**

**...**

**I'll post a new fic called "Gone With The Storm". It will be a compilation of several TMNT fics, dedicated to the victims of Haiyan (Yolanda in our term). For those who have accounts, PM me your sign-up form. For those who don't have accounts, you can simply click on the "Review" button.**

**Sign up form:**

**Username  
Country**

**Story Title  
Genre  
Characters focused on (up to 4...now accepting stories focused on other characters)  
Summary  
OCs (if any...with profile)**

**The deadline for this is on December 11, 2013. I'll announce the winners on December 21. Then, post your stories (part by part) for people who have accounts. If no account, post it on your reviews part by part. I'll probably post the compilation on January 11 or January 25. Sorry but it's the exams next month and I'm scared. *sighs***

**D.C.E., signing off.**


End file.
